


Война окончена

by Grissel



Category: Fuurin Kazan (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: До, во время и после четвертой битвы при Каванакадзиме





	Война окончена

 

_Мой Телемак, Троянская война  
Окончена. Кто победил — не помню._

Иосиф Бродский, «Одиссей — Телемаку»

Он сидит в палатке, перебирая струны кото. Обычно он предпочитает находиться снаружи и наблюдать, но сегодня уж очень сыро. Это хорошо, что сыро, это правильно. Нужно, чтобы туман полностью окутал горы и скрыл передвижения войск от противника. А пока приходится только ждать.

Музыка, сакэ и чтение сутр составляют наслаждение его жизни, и он любит их одинаково. Но, готовясь проливать кровь врага, не стоит углубляться в священные тексты, а перед сражением предпочтительно не затуманивать голову сакэ. Остается музыка.

Он очень красив, человек, играющий на кото. Тонкие черты лица — словно резец скульптора создал их, длинные густые волосы, разбросанные по плечам, стройная и гибкая фигура. Соратники называют его земным воплощением бога Бисямонтэна. Враги — а врагов у него предостаточно — шипят презрительно, что он похож на женщину. А иные добавляют: «Что значит — похож? Это и есть девка переодетая, ваш князь Уэсуги!»

Глупцы. Достаточно просто бросить взгляд на его руки — сильные, крепкие, с широкими, совсем не женскими запястьями. И ни одна женщина не смогла бы носить его доспехи — заморские, тяжелые, литые, они не всякому мужчине по силам, а он движется в этом панцире так же свободно, как другие в легких пластинчатых. Сейчас, впрочем, доспех, посеребренный, с изображенной на груди диковинной птицей о двух головах, он снял — все из-за той же сырости.

Нелепые разговоры о том, что князь — переодетая женщина, вызваны тем, что Уэсуги Масатора, который не так давно носил имя Нагао Кагетора, никогда не имел ни жены, ни наложницы. Он объясняет это принятыми в отрочестве монашескими обетами, но когда и кому такие обеты мешали?

При этом правитель Этиго вовсе не чурается женского общества, напротив, он его любит, и, возвращаясь из походов в замок, проводит время в беседах с дамами и девицами. Но горе тем, кто обманулся этими беседами. Говорят, девы, отдавшие сердца прекрасному князю, потом уходили в монахини или вовсе накладывали на себя руки — ни одной он не приблизил к себе.

Косё заглядывает в палатку, сообщает:

— Он пришел, ваша светлость.

Князь откладывает кото, делает знак — зови.

Вошедший опускается на колени, кланяется земно, слышит:

— Подними голову.

Ядзаки Хейдзо, будучи вассалом Усами Садамицу, советника Уэсуги, разумеется, не раз видел князя, но никогда не говорил с ним. Поэтому, заслышав красивый низкий голос, столь не сочетающийся с почти девичьими чертами, он несколько удивлен.

Князь внимательно смотрит на вошедшего. Тот тоже хорош собою, трудно забыть такое лицо. Но он гораздо старше властителя Этиго, ему не меньше сорока. Главное, что удивляет в его облике, — печальные глаза, совсем не подходящие воину.

— Ты служишь Усами-доно, — произносит князь, — а раньше был вассалом Мураками.

Это не вопрос, а утверждение. После того, как клан Мураками был уничтожен Такедой, выжившие ушли в Этиго.

— Это так. Я был слишком самонадеян, когда попросил Усами-сама взять меня на службу и в учение. К военной стратегии я оказался неспособен, и всё, что я могу — сражаться за вашу светлость.

— Садамицу, однако, хорошо о тебе отзывается.

— Господин Усами слишком великодушен…

Князь не слушает, продолжает:

— Он и рассказал мне, что ты хорошо знаешь вражеского стратега. И что вы когда-то были друзьями.

— И это так. Однако от той дружбы не осталось и следа.

— Откуда ты знаешь его?

— Ваша светлость, я — человек низкого происхождения и самураем стал благодаря службе и усыновлению.

Хейдзо не собирается лгать своему князю, а тот не удивлен. Времена нынче такие, что крестьянин благодаря службе и везению может и генералом стать, не то что самураем.

— Когда Ямамото Канске был бездомным ронином, он нашел приют в деревне, где я жил. Там мы и познакомились.

— Я хочу, чтоб ты рассказал мне о нем.

— Я готов. Но что я могу поведать, чего ваша светлость уже не знает?

Когда-то Ямамото Канске со шпионской миссией проник в замок Касугаяма, был разоблачен, брошен в темницу и едва не казнен, однако выкуплен своим господином. Так что да, можно сказать, князь Уэсуги его знает. Но не так, как человек, знакомый с ним много лет. А ведь Ямамото Канске будет определять стратегию армии Такеды в предстоящей битве. Возможно, то, что расскажет этот… Хейдзо, позволит предугадать его ходы.

— Что ты можешь о нем сказать?

— Он очень хитер. Прекрасно умеет лгать. Исключительно коварен. По правде сказать, мне не угадать, где проходят границы его коварства.

Князь задумчиво кивает. Слова Хейдзо совпадают с его собственными наблюдениями — но именно поэтому он пока не узнал ничего нового.

— Говорят, он был влюблен в наложницу Такеды, принцессу Сувы.

— Это он-то? — Хейдзо впервые усмехается. — Канске неспособен никого любить. И разве Такеда потерпел бы такое, будь это правдой? Вспомните: Такеда захватил Суву и уничтожил всю семью принцессы, не пожалел даже родную сестру, мачеху Ю-химэ. И все это он сделал по советам и с помощью Канске. Полагаю, они с Такедой сочинили эту историю про великую любовь, чтобы заставить людей забыть прошлое. И это сработало — теперь вассалы Сувы сражаются за Такеду.

Хейдзо сам удивляется, насколько легко и безболезненно имя Канске слетает с его губ. Имя человека, которого он так долго и мучительно любил. Которого так люто ненавидел.

Он возненавидел Канске с самого начала, но это была глупая ненависть деревенского мальчишки, возникшая, когда любимая с детства девушка предпочла хромого одноглазого ронина. Всё изменилось, когда старый Такеда Нобутора убил Мицу. Тогда Хейдзо казалось, что их с Канске объединяет общая скорбь, общая боль, а потом — общее желание отомстить.

Какой дурак он был тогда. Какой нелепой была вера в то, что они с Канске могут быть вместе. Оборвавшаяся, когда он узнал о предательстве Канске. Тот, кто клялся мстить всему роду Такеда, стал советником Такеды. Пусть не старого Нобуторы, а его сына. Но тот был еще хуже, потому что старик был безумен от злобы, а Харунобу — от злобы же умен.

Чем старше Хейдзо становился, тем лучше понимал, что представляет собой Канске. Но у него ушли годы, чтобы убить, вытравить в себе эту любовь. И это удалось, наверное, в тот миг, когда он повесил на могильный камень господина Ядзаки, своего приемного отца и тестя, мариситэн, освященный амулет во имя бога Маричи. Когда-то Канске оставил его на могиле Мицу, а Хейдзо забрал. Глупец, он не умел объяснить Канске свои чувства и надеялся, что тот поймет. Теперь Хейдзо освободился.

Князь внимательно слушает рассуждения Хейдзо, спрашивает:

— Но ведь Такеде он предан? Я сам видел — он готов был умереть за Сингена. Разве это не противоречит тому, что ты сказал?

— Вовсе нет, ваша светлость. Любовь не имеет ничего общего с преданностью господину. Такеда поднял Канске из грязи, и тот до конца жизни будет ему верен. В конце концов, Канске — прирожденный самурай.

«Не то что я», — едва не произносит Хейдзо, но это было бы слишком грубо.

Чем-то его слова задели князя, он смотрит в лицо Хейдзо, и во взгляде его чудится нечто болезненное. И покамест не задает следующего вопроса.

Но был ли Хейдзо чистосердечен? С Канске тоже все обстояло не так просто. У него было много возможностей убить Хейдзо, но он каждый раз позволял Хейдзо спастись.

Но теперь, когда Хейдзо участвовал в покушении на Сингена, этому благоволению пришел конец. Хейдзо сумел бежать не благодаря, а вопреки желанию Канске. Отныне они воистину кровные враги — и Хейдзо это нисколько не волнует.

Другое не выходит из памяти. Как-то давно Канске сказал ему: смысл жизни в том, чтоб защищать того, кого любишь по-настоящему. Возможно, он лгал. Он постоянно лгал, «война — путь обмана» было его любимым присловьем. Но дело не в Канске, дело в самом Хейдзо. Кого он по-настоящему любит?

Его любовь к Мицу и приемному отцу была чиста и свободна от низменных страстей. Но они давно мертвы — Хейдзо не сумел их защитить. Его любовь к Канске обернулась ненавистью. Остается Хиса, его жена.

Хиса… она любит Хейдзо так же, как он когда-то любил Канске — сильно и болезненно. И будучи женщиной, никогда не избавится от этого чувства. Она родила Хейдзо детей, она молчаливо соглашается с тем, что он сказал: «Наша цель — выживать любой ценой и мстить Такеде». Хейдзо чувствует свою вину перед ней и мучительно жалеет жену, но…

Он родился крестьянином, он ненавидел войну, все, чего он хотел — выращивать рис. Но половину жизни, если не больше, Хейдзо провел на войне. И едва начинаются боевые действия, он берет оружие и уходит, оставив Хису. Любит ли он ее, сомнительно.

Князь Уэсуги продолжает молчать, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Сакэ, музыка и чтение сутр — вот что доставляет ему наслаждение, помимо битвы. Особенно чтение сутр. Князь — истово верующий человек, детство он провел в монастыре, ибо родня готовила его в монахи. И даже покинув храм и встав на путь меча, веры своей он не оставил. Люди не зря считают его земным воплощением Бисямонтэна. Он соблюдает посты, часами молится, читает священные книги. Но Бисямонтэн — бог войны, и Нагао Кагетора, взяв в руки меч, посвятил себя борьбе за справедливость и искоренению зла. Поэтому из всех врагов ему особенно ненавистен Такеда Синген, который, даже обрив голову, остался воплощением порока, разврата и жестокости. А Уэсуги Масатора — добродетелен. Он хочет быть аскетом, и ради аскезы окружает себя женщинами. Ему нравится смотреть на них, говорить с ними — но они безопасны, ибо не вызывают у него желания.

У него есть слабость, которую никто не признал бы слабостью. Мало кто из князей и полководцев не приобщился радостей мужской любви, это — обычная вещь. Но не для того, кто считает себя воплощением Бисямонтэна. Иногда Масатора поддается своей слабости и потом ненавидит себя за это.

Человек, сидящий перед ним, говорит умные, дельные слова, но для князя это внезапно оказывается неважным. Важнее то, что этот человек красив, силен и явно многое испытал в жизни. Он способен понять душевные метания Масаторы. И он сказал — любовь и преданность господину не имеют между собой ничего общего. Быть может, он, Масатора, не совершит греха, потребовав от вассала того, что хочет?

Хейдзо наконец замечает взгляд князя и умолкает.

— Ты говорил, — голос Уэсуги звучит хрипло, — что можешь лишь сражаться за меня. Но если я потребую от тебя другого выражения преданности?

Хейдзо и правда многое повидал — и не обманывается, встречая этот горячечный взгляд. Когда-то, наверное, он сам так смотрел на Канске, так смотрит на него Хиса.

Боги смеются над людьми. В юности Хейдзо безответно томился по Канске — стареющему, хромому, одноглазому. А теперь его самого желает молодой красавец, о котором мечтают все девы Этиго. Но может быть, это и есть та самая любовь, которую стоит защищать?

— Я готов исполнить то, чего вы хотите, — отвечает Хейдзо и добавляет: — А потом — сражаться и умереть за вас.  
Хорошо, что он нынче снял доспехи, думает Масатора, в доспехах было бы неудобно, особенно в таких тяжелых…

 

Ночью, когда в лагере Такеды Сингена наступила тишина, в своей палатке одноглазый человек пишет письмо — указания для командующего вторым резервным полком. С тем, кто командует первым, Санадой Юкитакой, он накануне обсудил все лично. С Косакой Масанобу в эти дни встретиться не удалось, поэтому Канске ему пишет. Когда-то Косака звался Касугой Гэнгоро и был юным крестьянином, у которого, по велению господина, поселился ронин, недавно принятый в клан. Теперь он — в числе лучших генералов Сингена. Также он считает себя учеником Ямамото Канске и помолвлен с его приемной дочерью. Последнее сейчас не имеет значения. Важна только предстоящая битва. Канске надеется, что Косаке не придется вступать в бой, ведь его первоначальная задача — оберегать молодого господина Кацуёри. Но следует предусмотреть все.

Давно минули времена, когда вассалы Такеды презирали пришлого выскочку за то, что он прибегает к недостойным самурая хитростям и уловкам. Нынче Ямамото Канске — правая рука князя, уважаемый всеми главный советник. Коварство и уловки Канске принесли клану Такеда много побед и новых земель.

В этом и проблема.

За минувшие годы воины Такеды привыкли, что побеждать надо хитростью, а не силой, с наименьшими потерями, а врага следует превратить в союзника. Но здесь это не сработает. Стратег противника, Усами Садамицу, не менее хитер, чем Канске, а что до превращения в союзника… Канске невольно стискивает зубы.

Армия Такеды забыла, что значит старая добрая лобовая атака, и виноват в этом он, Канске. Сражаться придется с помощью силы, и без потерь не обойтись. Но Канске сделает все, чтобы его сторона победила.

Он пишет, пламя светильника бросает тусклые отблески на мариситэн на его груди — старый бронзовый оберег со следами от стрел и клинка. Канске всегда считал бога Маричи своим покровителем, в доме Ямамото и сейчас хранится его статуя, полученная на горе Коя. А этот мариситэн когда-то был единственной ценностью ронина-бродяги, которую он мог подарить любившей его женщине… потом мариситэн забрал Хейдзо… а потом Канске нашел его на безымянной могиле и годами был уверен, что это могила Хейдзо. Так мариситэн вернулся к своему владельцу. А Хейдзо оказался жив и участвовал в кознях против господина Такеды.

Но и это неважно.

Канске отпустил память о Мицу, изгнал чувства к Хейдзо ради своих великих целей. То, что связывало его с Касугой Гэнгоро, тоже давно похоронено. Единственной любовью его жизни была Ю-химэ. Ей он поклонялся, как божеству, рад был служить, как раб, и потеряв ее, приползал выть на могилу, словно пес, лишившийся хозяйки. Он поклялся Ю-химэ, что сделает ее сына Кацуёри наследником дома Такеда и положит к его ногам всю страну. И эта клятва возвращает мысли к врагу, которого не сделаешь союзником.

Синген-сама сделает Кацуёри наследником и без подсказки Канске. Его старший сын не блещет талантами и слишком подвержен влиянию жены и ее родичей Ходзё. Но чтоб молодой господин мог унаследовать страну, ее надобно сперва завоевать.

Как бы ни расширяли владетели Каи свои земли, без выхода к морю настоящее завоевание невозможно. Но на пути к морю — Этиго, а в Этиго правит Уэсуги.

О, если бы все это происходило раньше… прежде, чем бессильный старый князь усыновил волчонка из дома Нагао! Тогда бы Такеда проглотил Этиго, не поморщившись. Теперь же Уэсуги Масатора стал главным препятствием на пути Такеды к владычеству.

Канске кажется, что ни одного человека в своей жизни, даже безумного тирана Нобутору, он не ненавидел столь сильно.

Не потому, что Уэсуги был одним из немногих людей, сумевших раскусить его уловку. И не потому, что, не прибудь выкуп вовремя, Уэсуги собственноручно убил бы Канске. Хотя… не стоит врать, и поэтому тоже. Канске вспоминает безупречно красивое лицо Уэсуги, его холодный взгляд, его речи о добродетели и праведности. Проклятье, он же и вправду в это верит! Нет никого страшнее человека, посвятившего себя бескорыстному служению добродетели и начертавшему на знамени слово «справедливость».

Он считает себя выше всех людей — и мы не будем относиться к нему, как к человеку. Он всего лишь препятствие, которое следует смести с дороги. Пусть он поклоняется Бисямонтэну — за нас Маричи.

Ю-химэ также была отдана под покровительство этого божества… он вспоминает, как был потрясен, увидев у нее мариситэн, не бронзовый, конечно, а золотой, — явный знак, что их судьбы связаны. Но сейчас он должен гнать все посторонние мысли, даже мысли о Ю-химэ. Ничто не должно отвлекать его от грядущего сражения.

Трижды сходились войска Такеды и Уэсуги у пограничной реки — и трижды никто не получил победы. Более так быть не должно. Вскоре все решится.

 

Когда армия Уэсуги под покровом тумана сумела форсировать реку и внезапно напала на войско Такеды, Канске понял, что опасался он не напрасно. По правде говоря, он и сам собирался воспользоваться туманом, но Усами Садамицу его обошел. Что ж, так даже лучше. Канске уже был готов к тому, что хитрость здесь не поможет. Только сила, только отвага, только способность задавить противника — всё, что он годами считал ненужным при ведении боевых действий и устаревшим, сегодня поможет Такеде.

Будучи главным советником клана, он уже давно не вступал в бой самолично. Да и годы давали о себе знать. Обычно он руководил ходом сражения, передавая приказы из командного пункта. Но не сегодня, не сейчас. Пусть господин Синген наблюдает за боем, указуя тэссеном, как подобает действовать. Он, Канске, возьмет в руки меч.

Туман постепенно развеялся, но он и не был нужен сейчас. Воины бились грудь в грудь, стяги и с уэсугинским алым солнцем на синем поле, и с четырьмя ромбами Такеды, значки с «ги» и «фуурин казан» смешались. Конные и пешие, самураи и асигару, мечники и аркебузиры — все были охвачены боевой яростью, не позволявшей отступить ни той, ни другой стороне. Канске даже в юности не был подвержен этому чувству. Он всегда стремился даже в рукопашной действовать расчетливо, тем более что из-за своего увечья он не был особенно хорошим мечником. Но теперь он был словно опьянен схваткой, не чувствуя ни возраста, ни хромоты. Как и подобает при его ранге, он выехал в битву верхом, и, спеша прорваться вглубь войска Уэсуги, оставил авангард Такеды позади — хотя это неважно: от боевого строя очень быстро ничего не осталось.

Конь под ним убит. Но он легко скатывается на землю, вскакивает и, не дожидаясь, пока подведут другого коня, врубается в ряды противника. Меч в его руке прокладывает путь. Ибо Канске видит свою цель, даже единственным глазом. Над мешаниной тел, над летящими стрелами и копьями возвышается всадник в серебряных доспехах. Белый плащ развевается за его спиной, точно крылья.

Уэсуги Масатора не соблюдает обычая, по которому полководец не должен лично вступать в бой. Он сражается в самой гуще сечи, его меч равномерно поднимается и опускается на головы врагов. Полоса металла, как и доспехи, отливает серебром. Шлема Масатора не носит, его длинные волосы летят по ветру, словно знамя. Уэсуги наверняка убежден, что Бисямонтэн хранит его, и ведь верно — на нем ни царапины, и ни меч, ни копье не сумели коснуться серебряных лат.

Но это ничего не значит, Канске тоже ведет высшая сила, и она же направляет его меч, иначе не мог бы он без устали поражать противников. Он помнит лишь одно: Уэсуги Масатора — препятствие, и препятствие должно быть устранено. Меч в руке Канске столь же неумолим, и когда эти два меча, ведомые разными богами, сойдутся в схватке, Маричи одержит победу.

Волна боевой ярости несет его по направлению к серебряному всаднику, до того мгновения, как на его пути встает Хейдзо, целя копьем ему в лицо.

Хейдзо, который всегда был слабее его, с которым Канске без труда справлялся.

Но не сегодня. Не сейчас.

Внезапно Канске ощущает чудовищный груз возраста и усталости. У него подгибаются колени.

— Хорошо… — хрипит он. Дальше он должен произнести ритуальное: «Возьми мою голову», но вместо этого Канске бормочет: — Только погоди, погоди…

Он срывает с шеи мариситэн, протягивает Хейдзо, тот смотрит с недоумением, медлит нанести удар — и это промедление оказывается роковым.

Одна за другой две стрелы вонзаются в спину Хейдзо, и мир вокруг него погружается во тьму.

 

Когда Хейдзо приходит в себя, то из тьмы переносится в сумерки. Это не в глазах его темно, это солнце ушло за горизонт. Что-то прошелестело над ним, метнулось в сторону. То ли ворона он спугнул, приподняв голову, то ли мародера. Самое время для мародеров: темнеет, и шума сражения не слышно. Приподнявшись, Хейдзо видит, что поле кругом, от края до края, завалено трупами. Ни войск, торжествующих победу, ни даже похоронных команд, отыскивающих своих. Только мертвецы.

Он и сам стал бы мертвецом — но доспех, пусть и легкий, не дал наконечникам стрел дойти до сердца. А сами стрелы, оставшись в ранах, не позволили Хейдзо истечь кровью.

Копье по-прежнему у него в руках. Он с трудом подымается и бредет, опираясь на древко, точно древний старец на костыль.

По пути он натыкается на труп, который может опознать по мариситэну, — ремешок амулета обмотан вокруг руки. Головы у мертвеца нет. Оно и понятно. Голова вражеского стратега считается ценным трофеем, ее всякий стремится добыть. Сам Хейдзо такой чести не сподобился.

Действительно ли Канске хотел умереть от его руки, или просто тянул время, чтоб подставить Хейдзо под выстрел? Скорее, последнее.

Но сейчас Хейдзо это совершенно безразлично. Ибо в подступающей тьме, среди карканья воронья, слетевшегося на невиданное пиршество, он различает зовущие его звонкие, нежные голоса.

Его дети! Как слеп, как глуп он был, выискивая, ради кого ему стоит жить, когда Хейдзо ждут те, кому он нужнее всего.

Спотыкаясь, цепляясь за копье, он бредет на этот зов.

Домой.

Война окончена. Кто победил — неважно.

 

 **Примечания.**  
Автор позволил себе описать исторический доспех, принадлежавший князьям Уэсуги, дошедший до нашего времени, а не тот, который изображен в сериале.  
_Косё_ — юноша, прислуживающий феодалу, обычно переводится как «паж» или «адъютант».  
_«Ги»_ — «справедливость». Девиз Уэсуги.  
_«Фуурин казан»_ — «ветер, лес, огонь, гора». Девиз Такеды, сокращение высказывания из «Искусства войны», определяющего идеального полководца: «Стремительный, как ветер, спокойный, как лес, беспощадный, как огонь, непоколебимый, как гора».  
_Тэссен_ — боевой веер. По легенде, во время этого сражения именно тэссеном Синген сумел отразить удар меча Уэсуги, прорвавшегося в ставку Такеды.


End file.
